Sleeping Beauty Syndrome
by apathetic-obsessive
Summary: While awake, Naruto and Sasuke are barely able to see each other, but Sasuke doesn’t mind. A sleeping Naruto is too cute to resist. Somnophilia.


**Sleeping Beauty Syndrome **

Summary – While awake, Naruto and Sasuke are barely able to see each other, but Sasuke doesn't mind. A sleeping Naruto is too cute to resist. Somnophilia.

* * *

_Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss...._

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, too tired today."

"Hn."

It had been happening a lot lately. Their work had been keeping them busy, coming home, transformed into zombies. Under normal circumstances, these conditions would tear them apart. But Sasuke didn't mind. He loved Naruto and Naruto loved him back. He just wasn't sure if Naruto loved what he was doing behind his back. But it didn't matter. The temptation was just too much.

_Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose._

Sasuke watched his lover, waiting for him to reach the land of dreams. He admired him, the soft, golden hair streaming across his face, slightly flickering under the light twitches of his face. Eyes gently sealed to hide his magnificent eyes; red, pouting lips, dyed by the night's desserts. And upon hearing a soft sigh, signalling his lover's pleasant slumber, he caressed the scarred cheeks, loosely cupping the strong jaws, covered in clear, tanned skin. A low snore was heard, and Sasuke knew he was ready to begin.

_The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day._

Slowly, but surely, he removed the covers, eternally grateful they had agreed to sleep naked. He ran his hands along the broad chest, with one skimming through Naruto's inner thigh. The other brushed across the hip, as Sasuke leaned forwards to latch onto his neck. It took a few minutes for both hands to make a smooth transition closer to his erection. After making sure Naruto was fully aroused, he needed to prepare himself.

_And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way._

Spreading his legs, he stood directly above Naruto, preparing to straddle him. But before that, he went on his knees, lubed up his fingers, rushing to stretch himself. He didn't know if Naruto was sleeping lightly tonight. And he wasn't going to take the chance.

One.

Two.

Three.

Cautiously he thrusted his arm up, testing himself. It wasn't too bad, so he was ready.

_Off he rides on his noble steed...._

Inch by inch, Sasuke swallowed him from the other end, lowering his hips was he went. He gingerly ground his hips, while biting his lip to stop the moans. On Naruto's side, there was the unrestrained anthem of pleasure and unconscious proof of what he learnt during their activities. He was tossing and moaning, trying to meet up with the source of his ecstasy. And yet Sasuke was the one in control. It felt good.

Eventually, he was able to move, elevating himself before slamming down, working in conjunction with Naruto's sleeping body. Shifting himself, he created sweet friction, enough to massage his prostate, while his own hands worked wonders on his own penis. The two of them were climbing towards release as their actions became faster and wilder before erupting in a scream.

_... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss...._

With both of them finishing their climax, he was able to hop off, ignoring the pain to clean them up. Hobbling towards the bathroom, he was glad he took it up the ass. It was so much easier to hide the evidence.

Everything was in place, and Sasuke was about resume his intended position, inside Naruto's arms. But it was hard to resist, so he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips.

"...Nnnnnh.... wa..? Sasuke? I'll make it up to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Hn."

**The Next Day (Night)**

Naruto's guilt ridden face stared at his lover. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but he couldn't resist. Slowly, but surely, he lowered himself onto his lover. Hopefully Sasuke didn't mind.

* * *

A/N – I've been planning to defile Sleeping Beauty since I was writing Snow White. I never got the chance to, until now. I'll admit that the porn part of it wasn't well written, but I hope the humour was effective.

I thought it would be interesting to note that somnophilia is actually referred to as 'Sleeping Beauty Syndrome' and after reading the Disney quote, I figured it was just begging to be defiled.

'Credit to my sexually frustrated replacement beta (fly1412 or epikSEN), who is about to murder me for spicing up her favourite OTP' was what I was supposed to write, but she turn-tailed and fled because it was NaruSasu(Naru) instead of SasuNaru


End file.
